where do I belong
by CherryBomb1992
Summary: This story is based on the episode family tree but not entirely following that story line , instead of Albert 'finding' his father Jeremy Quinn (Albert's real father)comes looking for Albert and wants Albert to come live with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE HOUSE O THE PRAIRIE**

Alber was sound asleep havin an awfull nightmare,

(DREAM)

'' you will do as your told '' said the stern man dressed in black , he brouht his hand up high holding a long strip of leather and released the leather on the open skin, the boy gasped in pain.

''ahhhhhhh'' Albert awoke sweat all over his body.

''are you okay'' Laura asked rubbing her eyes

Albert didnt hear her , he was stairring into space he was 10 yrs old and had'nt thought about the orphanage in about four years.

''albert'' Laura probed further , Albert looked up this time.

''yer'' albert said laying back down on the mattress.

'' what was your dream about'' wow albert thought Laura never beat around the bush.

'' I can't remember'' albert was not a good lier , but Laura played along.

''alright then , we should try and get some more sleep theres not much night left''

'' yer okay , nite Laura'' Albert said pretending to stiffle a yawn.

He clossed his eyes but couldn't bring himself to sleep in fear of dreaming of awfull place again.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

The whole family was sitting around the table eating breakfast , table albert was sitting between Carrie and Laura thinking about his dream last night , at that moment a wagon could be heard from outside.

'' I wonder who that could be at this time of the morning'' Caroline said while placing eggs onto a plate

Charles got out of his chair and went to see who it was , when Charles sore the man he immediatly knew who it was it was jeremy quinn alberts biological farther.

'' howdy Ingalls '' said jeremy jumping off the buckboard

'' what are you doing here Jeremy'' charles grabbed a hold of jeremys shirt tytley

'' I came to see my boy whatta ya think i came to see you '' Jeremy yanked himself free of charles grip.'

( INSIDE)

'' time for school children'' Caroline said handing them there lunches

Laura , Carrie and Albert left when they got outside Alberts eyes locked with Jeremys , after a few seconds albert dropped his lunch and ran.  
Charles went after him almost instantly.

(THE CREEK)

Charles found Albert sitting on the banks of the Creek , we walked over to nim soflty trying not to disturb the boys thoughts ,"hi" charles asked kneeling down next to him .  
"pa" Albert said quiet enough that Charles nearly didn't hear him.

"yer son"

"is he going to try and take me away from you and Ma''

Charles counldn't really answer the question with a 'no of corse not' becouse Jeremy Quinn had all the right to want 'his' son back, Albert looked on the verg of tears Charles just sat there and held him.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter R&R**

**A/N this is not after family tree but instead of the Judge finding Jeremy , Jeremy found Albert and took the Ingalls to court for 'his' son.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry if its been awaile I had a bit of writters block

FLASHBACK ''Susie come on I can see It from here '' Jeremy was rushing it was to much for susie in the poaring rain and having only gave birth a few short hours ago.  
''Jeremy are you sure this is the right thing to do'' her voice was week and only above a whisper.

Up ahead he could see lantern lights through a orphanage window, It looked like a safe place where they could entrust there son , they had only recently decided it was for the best as Jeremy had no sorce and Susie felt she wasn't ready to be a mother after all she was only seventeen and he twenty and in all honesty he did not want the baby , so when Susie had told him how she felt Jeremy was only to happy to oblige.

Once they reached the building that read Winoka Home For Lost Boys , Susie placed the basket which held there newly born son wrapped in a white blanket that Susie hand knitted on the steps of the orphange her eyes were tear stained and she was in Jeremys opinion sniffiling insuffrebly, Susie bent down to her son and kissed his red chereb lips and whispered ''I love you my darlling boy I hope you wil not hold this against your father and I , we love you so much '' Jeremy rolled his eyes in frustration but hid it well .

Jeremy was holding a seeled letter inside that Susie had insist they write to the orphanage carer It read-  
-Dear to whom It may concern.

This is our son Albert , we entrust him in your care as we both feel we are unpreppared and lacking skill in being a Mother and father,  
please have him grow up knowing how much we love him and that we did this for his owin well-being. Please do not hold judgement on our part, once again we love our sweet Albert very much and we thankyou

Your sencerly S.R and J.Q

Just as Susie was tucking Albert in the Blanket affectionetly , Jeremy felt anger inside him it was as if she was having second thought and he reffused to be forced into marrige to a who he felt to be a slut After all she worked in a saloon.

''Susie we have to hurry before someone see's us''  
''yes alright''

Jeremy grasped her hand to ensure a quick getaway he knocked loudly on the door and he rushed susie down the stairs , Leaving a wailing baby that nmust have been destubed by the loud knocking.

And Susie would never see her son again.

A/N : Remember everyone R/R =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N In the previous chapterJeremy was having thought about the night he and Susie left Albert at the orphanange

A/N there will be alot of Flashbacks =)

Albert was in the barn cleaning out the stalls thinking about something his pa had said at the creek he had said '' Albert how do you feel about Jeremy' the problem for Albert was that he didnt know how he felt and he wasnt even sure he wanted to hate the man or like him , but he did lnow that he loved his knew family so much that Jeremy Quinn was a small significance to anything.

''Hello Albert''

Albert spun arould immediatley and there he was Jeremy Quinn his Father ''hello Sir'' alberts tried to keep his voice leval , Albert walked to another stall trying to make it look natural but he honestly wanted to get away from this man who seemed to scare him.

''why dont you call me Pa'' Jeremy had a sickley smile on his face , Albert thought the smile looked evil like a face that the stage coach robber would wear in a Dim Novel

''your not my Pa and I I think you you should go now''

Albert was stuttering , something that Susie would do under pressure or trying to stand up for herself and Jeremy hatted it , whenever she was working and a man would throw himself at her she would try to say no and be firm but her voice would come out sounding week and neady, Jeremy would always use this to his advantange ,.

''how dare you boy im your Papa and you will do as I say '' Jeremy was seething his face was red , infact to say he was angry was an understatment.

FLASHBACK

''another beer please Sam '' susie said across the counter , sam smiled and filled the glass ''here you are susie''

Susie walked back to the card table carrying the beer the game was very intence , Susie was even starting to enjoy herself , when she had taken this job she thought she would work a little , make some money but apparently working as a Saloon girl dosnt pay much , unless you give a little , and that she was struggling.

''here you go sweets'' susie said in her best sweet voice

''thanks doll face '' said Jeremy putting his arm around her waist and sitting Susie on his lap, Susie did not like this situation at all, ''excuse me Mr'' Jeremy pretended not to hear her and gripped tighter, '' I... Mr I said ...please Excuse me for a moment'' Susie was not at all feeling well and so she did what she had to do ,

''Sam'' upon hearing her voice Sam looked up and Immediatley walked over to where Susie was and grabbed the man by the shirt ''hey Mister let go of Miss Susie'' Jeremy looked up at the plump man holding his shirt .

''And if i dont'' jeremy asked as he rose from his chair still holding Susies waist

'' well if you dont Sir Im going to have to ask you to leave''

Jeremy considered this for a few moments and finally released Susie , ''thankyou sam'' said susie walking away from the card table and sitting with some of the older Saloon girls who where playing solitair.

'' don't worry about it suse , men are all pigs'' said the one dealing

'' I'm not cut out for this sort of life clarissa'' susie said as she started organising the cards

'' I wouldnt worry to much about that honey, you'll get used to it''

Susie had zoned out of this conversation , she couldnt help but stair at that man , the way he held her made her feel...diffrent to when any other man who had done the same thing , she just kept stairing , then Jeremy staired back.

A/N ohhhh whats going to happen , I hope everyone likes the two storylines , R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the long wait my computer had a virus and had to go to 'Hospital'. Enjoy.  
A/N there are a few 'bad' words in this chapter. ( I gave fair warning )

It was wednesday the worst day of the week in Alberts opinion it only reminded you that you were only half wat through the week. Mrs Beatle had just dismissed the class and everyone was pushing through the small doors of the school house, thats when Albert stopped there he was Jeremy Quinn right out the front standing in front of his wagon.

Albert was thinking of ways he could avoid him, albert guessed the best was to ignore, Albert walked fast avoiding eye contact with the man who proclaimed he was his father, as albert walked head down and paying no attention tho anything but his feet he suddenly sore a bigger pair of boots; rough, torn, dirty boots that could only be one persons.

''howdy there boy'' said Jeremy wearing a sickly sweet grin.

'' hi sir'' albert's voice was soft but reeking of fear.

'' aint no need for this sir buissness now is there , listen i was thinking you and I could go for a ride''

''umm, well y you s see sir I h have alot of chores'' Albert could hear the stuttering in his voice and he did not like it.

'' there you go again with the stuttering boy anit no son of mine will be a coward''

Albert looked at the man who had just had the audacity to call himself his father, he wasnt his father 'pa' was pa was and is there for him this man was nothing but a very distant reletive.

''I am not your son" Albert voice was calm, or as calm as he could make it sound

Jeremy's face grew darker (if that was possibe) he looked Albert straight in the eye and brought his hand back and with all the force he could gather slapped his child hard and feircly.

FLASHBACK

Susie was walking out of the local store, It was her lunch break from the saloon, as she went to turn down D street she was grabbed be two big hands, as she looked up fear evident on her face she saw the man, the man from the saloon.

''howdy manm''said Jeremy with fake curtousy.

''hello sir'' said Susie trying to stay calm.

'' please call me Jeremy''

'' alright the Jeremy, now excuse me sir but would you mind taking your hands off my waist'' susie wasn't used to being assertive but at work she didnt enjoy being gropped by man so she didnt permitt it outside of work.

''my appologise manm, but I was wondering if you amd I could have lunch together''

'' Im sorry Jeremy but Im late for work and Im affraid I havent the time for lunch dates''

Susie was turning around getting ready to leave when all of a sudden she felt herself being lifted of the ground and swept into the near alleyway.

''listen here girly'' said Jeremy forcing Susie's arms up against the wooden wall

''yes" Susie had never been treated like this in her life and it scared her.

''your nothing, your a sluty little saloon girl", got that''

Susie said nothing frozen in fear, before she knew it a hand swipped across her face It hurt the hit was fast and rash the sting still evident she could feel blistering starting on her cheek bone.

''got that, your mine, no-one elses mine''

the voice seemed very distant to Susie, but she gave a dull nod

A/N this chapter was a little different, a little darker.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry I Hate It When Authors Make a Chapter A Note But I Am Alerting My Readers That i Have Changed My Name!**

**I Am Now CherryBomb1992**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the long wait folks. I hope this doesnt dissapoint.

Albert was sitting on the edge of the creek swinging his feet in the cool water. Just as he was about to get out and leave he heard a ruffling of leaves behind him. Albert decided to think nothing of it thinking it was probobly just a stray Racoon. Just as Albert was picking up his shoes he felt tough callased hands grip his shoulders tightly "let go of me please''  
Albert yelled at the top of his lungs. ''shut up boy if you know whats good for you'' Jeremy sharply coverd his larg hand over Albert's mouth. Albert kept stuggling which was anoying Jeremy to no end. Once Albert had reached Jeremys patience Jeremy mad a fist and punched Albert in the temple. Albert was out like a light.

FLASHBACK

Susie was sitting quietly at on of the bar tables. It had been four days since that man had assulted her. Susie couldnt help but think it was her fault maybe this was gods way of punishing her for the mistakes she made.

Just as Susie was lost in thought she noticed out of the corner of her eye the man who had slapped her walked through the swinging doors. Susie tried to be inconspicuos but she found that was very hard to do these days.

''mam'' Jeremy called halling Susie from across the room

''Sir if you dont mind I have things to do'' Susie began to turn from Jeremy grasped her upper arm.  
Susie got a strang sence of deja vue from a few days before.

''mam I wanted to appologise for the other day. What I did was wrong and ungentalmen like''

Suise was shocked to say the least no man had ever appologised to her for anything. It made her happy something she hadnt been in a while.

''what I wanted to ask you was would you like to join me for dinner at the guilded rose tonight'' Jeremy asked placing a slight kiss on Susoes fingers.

'' I would but...Jeremy I dont think i'd be very well resieved in a place like that'' Susie said sadened by the fact that not to long ago she would have been welcomed with open arms at the guilded rose.

''Susie will you please join me''

Susie looked in to Jeremys eyes. As she looked deeper she felt what she didnt know would be one of her biggest mistakes, she thought she was falling in love...

''yes Jeremy i'd be honored to join you for supper''.

Jeremy smiled knowing he had just tricked Susie into believing he was sorry, he thought she deserved to be slapped.

A/N hope its not to short!


End file.
